fishpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
A Demon is any spirit that has gone to a carries a sentence in Hell, therefore one whose soul is binded by the God of Hell Thanatos's Chain Magic. By severing the chains, purifying themselves of sin and ascending to Heaven, demons become angels. Becoming a Demon After dying, the spirit is no longer bound to the body... After arriving in hell, spirits are judged by either Infernal Magisters or by Thanatos himself. The sentence they pass is then dictated by the amount of sin they carry in their soul and the threat those being judged are deemed to pose, these being determined by their power (amount of energy in their spirit and their magic, if any) and their actions while alive. Thanatos may however pass an over-ruling judgement on any spirit's sentence, placing them in a higher or lower level as well as the degree of instant purification they receive. Categorisation Demons are categorised by what circle of Hell they are sentenced to, this being relative to the amount of sin they hold within their soul and how much of a threat they are to others. It can also be used as a rough power grading system. 1st-3rd Circle Demons These demons are sentenced to one of the first few circles of Hell, carrying the least amount of sin relative to other demons, are generally the weakest and least threat, often not being mages within their lifetimes. Demons in these circle often still look very human with little or no distortions of their spirit. 4th-6th Circle Demons The middle-tier demons, their spirits being distorted by the sin that leeches out from their souls and often being unable to supress it, thus giving most demons in these levels a permanent demonic appearance. These circles have the highest number of Feral Demons and these levels have the highest amount of guards, being the level with the greatest number of riots, etc. 7th-8th Circle Demon Demons carrying the largest amounts of sin and often the most powerful because of the harsh conditions of the 7th and 8th circles, the weak destroyed by the strong and their spirit partially absorbed, demons needing to be strong to survive. These demons bring about great ruin if they escape from hell. Most 7th and 8th Circle demons have control enough over the sin leeching into their spirits that they may supress it and take on a more human form, entering their demonic form at will. *'The Unforgiven Ones' - Demons who should by all rights have been imprisoned in the 9th circle, but were given mercy by Thanatos, not wishing to sentence them to the true hell that is the 9th circle. Instead he gives them an eternal sentence in the 8th circle of Hell. 9th Circle Demons Main Article: 9th Circle The ultimate punishment that can be passed on a soul, being eternal imprisonment in the equivelant of solitary confinement. Demons imprisoned in this circle are the most corrupt of all souls and are sentenced here by one of 3 ways: *They have so much sin that their mere presence in any of the other levels is a threat to the other demons *Their personality is such that they are a threat to other demons, being imprisoned here after continued attacks, etc on others *And the most common, that the gods fear the misuse of their powers. This often being because of a unique and frightening Sage Magic Feral Demons Feral Demons are those whose spirit has seen to so consumed by the sin within their soul that they lose their reason and become like to beasts, becoming a destructive and wild being. Their spirit distrorted by their sin, they often take a twisted, animalistic form and only respond to base instincts. Demonic Form Unprotected by (energy generating thingy), sin contained within a spirit's soul can leak out into their spirit, distorting and warping it into an often demonic appearance, the exact distortions determined by the things held within the spirit's soul (memories, beliefs, likes, etc). Basically it is a forced and twisted Sage Mode, the only difference being that instead of the usual struggle to activate it, it is a struggle to supress. Other than that it follows the same rules of sage magic/mode in that spirits are stronger, have access to their sage magic and they are more vulnerable to erasure. Hosts Main article: Host Demons are the most common form of spirit to be sealed within a host. This being because of the chains that bind them to hell, being sealed in a host stopping them from being 'pulled back to hell' by their chains as well as their hosts supplying them with a constant supply of energy, sustaining them. Demons often battle the consciousness hosts for control of the vessel and sometimes will consume the soul of the host to the point where there is nothing but an empty shell and the (energy generating thingy) left. Hosts may also enter a demonic form, taking on somewhat of a hybrid form of the host's orignial appearance and the demon's demonic form. List of Demons Astaroth - 8th/9th Circle Jack O'Lantern (Laser beam eyes) (Chain) Demon (Blood Scythe) Demon Mandragora (Replicus) demon (Warp Snipe) demon Gilgamesh Lamussa (Uber Swordsman) (Shopkeeper) Category:Content Category:Groups